The Progenitor
by Epicurean
Summary: The Sanguinistas are convinced Lilith was their ancestor, their Eve, and that she has them on a mission to oppress the humans and take their rightful place as masters of this world. But they are wrong. There was an Original vampire, but it was not a she, and he is not pleased with the new course the Authority is on. Takes place beginning of 5x08 of True Blood & end of TVD season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After spending a well-deserved night feeding, killing, and fucking, the vampires retreated back to The Authority base. The Sanguinistas were in an especially giddy mood after being confronted with their most holy patron saint, Lilith. They took it as a sign that they were right all along about their approach with humans. After all, she only revealed herself as they were draining the life from a mass of humans, high on her blood.

"I can't believe it!" Nora was praising, clasping her hands together in sheer joy as tears welled in her eyes. "It was Lilith, we saw_ Lilith_!"

"Of course, my dear," Salome cued in her ear, gently massaging Nora's shoulders. "It is what I have said all along; Vampires are the true children of God. We should be blessed with whatever we wish to achieve happiness. Humans are nothing."

"Let me be the first to say it-our Goddess has_ great tits_!" Russell Edginton jived as he fell back into a recliner, wiping blood from his face. "I'm not really the religious type, but praise Lilith!" He drunkenly took gulp of a red wine and blood concoction straight from the bottle, letting it pour down the sides of his face.

"Praise her!" Everyone cheered after him.

Eric gave a strained smile, finding it harder to play along with them now that the spiked vamp blood was wearing off. His mind had been racing ever since Godric appeared before him in the bar. His maker was right, they were acting with iniquity. Thousands of years had hardened Eric's heart and rendered his morals practically nonexistent, but even he could recognize this was a deadly game the Sanguinistas were playing. Roman, with all his faults, had been the only wise member of the Authority. Mainstreaming _was_ the only way, or it was over for both vampires and humans alike.

The Viking was itching to escape form these lunatics. He stole looks with Bill, or he _tried_ to. But to his complete horror, Mr. Compton seemed to be _enjoying_ himself. He laughed as he held Salome in his arms and kissed her neck, fitting in almost too perfectly with the Sanguinistas. Either he was a really good actor, or he had fallen pray to these absurd ideals. Hopefully it was the former.

Eric stepped forward and spoke, with as much leisure as he could muster. "Well, I think we've had enough fun for the night. Haven't we, _Bill_?"

He gave Bill a sharp look, one he took understandingly and nodded, adding, "Eric is right, the sun will be up soon. We'll crash for the night."

The room of satiated and dazed vampires didn't seem to mind their premature exit, and they all went back to snickering and hooting and making out for no apparent reason. Salome eyed them carefully, giving them her sweetest smile, and said, "Goodnight, boys. We'll see you tomorrow."

Eric waited until they were far enough away to not be heard, and then turned to Bill as a cloud of dark fell over his face. "Bill, we need to get out of here. The Authority is corrupted, it's dangerous if we stay."

"Dangerous?" Bill laughed, patting Eric on the shoulder. "On contra, things could not be better now that Roman is gone. He was the one who wanted us dead. Salome has welcomed us with open arms."

"Yes, but what do you think she'll do once she finds out we still believe in mainstreaming? We'll certainly meet the true death, right then and there," Eric hissed under his breath. "You saw what happened to Dieter."

"Actually, Eric, I've been having some considerations concerning my ideals. You saw what we saw in the bar. That was _Lilith_. It couldn't just be coincidence. What if the Sanguinistas were right?"

Eric was taken aback. He swallowed hard, and then leaned forward to whisper in Bill's ear, "I hope for your sake, dear friend, that you're still under the influence of Lilith's blood."

"Why, because I'm actually considering some other truth? I've seen enough evidence today to..."

Eric cut him off. "What you saw was a drug-induced hallucination. Obviously the blood we drank was spiked. It led us to see things that weren't there."

"So we shared the same hallucination?" Bill questioned, and Eric looked away. He couldn't account for everything, "And what if it wasn't spiked? What if that is _really_ Lilith's blood, and she truly appeared before us tonight?"

"And what if?" Eric demanded, and then quickly lowered his voice. "Would you really follow this she-witch of a vampire into total chaos? _A war with humans_, that's what we're looking at. Could you of all people slaughter humans as if they were cattle?"

Bill doubled back and looked down in contemplation. It was true, he thought quite highly of humans. He loved a human woman. He raised human children. "You're right," Bill admitted, running his fingers through his hair. "I was just so enamored with the vision of Lilith and the blood... I had completely lost my way." Bill felt utterly shameful and rubbed his temples in disgust at himself.

"Don't feel bad. Even I was lost for a moment," Erik conceded.

The brown haired vampire looked up to him with surprise. "What brought you back?"

The answer was Godric, but Eric wasn't ready or willing to share that much with his new friend. He wasn't sure he trusted him enough, and admitting to seeing the ghost of your maker on a constant basis didn't come off as very sane. Just then a gust of wind whipped by the two vampires, heading towards the room the Sanguinistas were partying in.

"Did you feel that?" Eric asked Bill, eyes wide as Bill nodded. With an unspoken consent they both raced back to the room and stopped just by the door, gazing in at a figure dressed in black, facing a room of now fully aware vampires. He had dirty blond hair and wore a leather jacket, with matching black jeans and boots.

"How dare you come here uninvited?" Kibwe began, but Salome silenced him with a wave of her hand and rose from her seat next to Nora to approach the stranger, with a cautious smile plastered across her bloodied face. It was obvious the stranger was a vampire, but none Eric or Bill had ever seen before.

"Stranger, who are you? How have you found this place?" Salome asked, voice filled with pleasantries.

"If you were trying to hide it, you did a terrible job," a British voice replied with sarcasm. He wasn't even trying to be polite. Eric and Bill exchanged nervous glances. "A little birdy whispered in my ear about some nasty things you lot are planning. Something to do with a vampire's purpose and our reason for existence? To _enslave_ humans?" His voice cracked at the end as he gave a chuckle at the absurdity of the infamous Sanguinista.

Within a second Russell was standing face-to-face with this new vampire and jammed his hand in his chest. The blond vampire, expression unchanging and placid, merely grasped Russell's wrist and pulled it out of his chest, bending it back until Russell fell to his knees in agony, the bones in his wrist cracking and popping out of place.

The room was deathly silent. No one could believe what they were seeing. _Russell Edginton_ on his knees? Up until this point, no one knew of a vampire older than Russell in the United States. They took another look at this stranger; he appeared young, maybe mid-twenties, with short wavy blond hair and blue eyes. His lips were cheery red and curved back in a devilish grin at the site of Edginton's torment.

"Children these days. No respect for their elders," he tisked, looking down pitilessly at the older man in languishing pain. The stranger's chest healed quickly as if a wound was never inflicted.

"May I ask again, stranger," Salome spoke, voice quivering ever so slightly as she tried to remain confident and graceful. "Who are you?"

His eye's rose to hers, filled with what could only be described as disgust. "The question love, is _who are you_? Who are you to claim to know Lilith's word? To know her wants and needs for vampire-kind? You think you know everything, don't you?"

"Lilith-" Salome began.

"Oh, _shut up_. You can't seriously be _stupid_ enough to wage a war with humans, can you? How pathetically ignorant are you lot?"

"It is what Lilith commands!" Rosalyn cried, standing up. "I have to admit, even I didn't believe in this bullshit until I saw it, with my own two eyes."

"What you saw? Oh, how adorable. You get high off ruffied blood and share a bullshit fantasy with one another and take it as Lilith? Let me tell you something about _Lilith_. She doesn't exist."

"Who _the fuck _are you to say such things?" Russell hissed from beneath him, venom spewing from his mouth in rage. "What the fuck do you know about Lilith? We've witnessed her grace!"

"I know Lilith doesn't exist because _I _exist. You asked who I am, and I shall tell you. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, and I am the Original Vampire. If you don't want to die, you'll stop with this mission to conquer the world."

**_End Chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Before we move on to chapter 2 I want to clear some details up about vampires in this verse.

The vampires in this story are a mixture of _True Blood_ and _The Vampire Diaries_ vampires. Basically: vampires are made through the _TVD_ method, where someone has to die with vamp blood in their system and then feed within 24 hours of waking to complete the transition. (I always thought _TB_'s method of draining the victim and sleeping with them in the dirt was stupid.) The enchanted rings that prevent burning in the sun from _TVD_ do exist in this story (but remember, no one knows about them save for The Originals and The Salvatores. True Bloods vamps were never very friendly with witches.) The older a vampire is the quicker they burn in the sun, and yes, extremely old vampires will actually catch on fire like Godric. However, this does not apply to the Originals as they are invincible, so they only burn constantly. To kill a vampire you have to stake them, crush their heart, or decapitate them, all which apply to both _TB_ and _TVD_. When a vampire dies, they explode. Because that's kinda freaking awesome. Mummified death applies only to defecation, and when an Original dies (such as Finn) they mummify (such as the _TVD_ vampire deaths) but then burn, so there are no remains left.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I will explain as best I can.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The silence was broken with a sort of cackle that resonated throughout the room. Russell Edgington had erupted with a maniacal laughter at Klaus's revelation.

"_You_, the _Original Vampire_? Oh sweet Lilith, that's a good one, that's—" He made a gargling noise as Klaus gripped his throat and squeezed, his thumb planted firmly over Russell's jugular.

"Like I said before, _no respect._"

"I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but this is not the place. You disrespect the sanctity of these halls with your false claims, and you disrespect Lilith," Salome stepped forward, approaching Klaus fearlessly. Her brows were furrowed in anger, yet as always, Salome possessed a contained and refined fury. It was graceful.

Eric watch quietly, plotting away at a discrete method of exit. He began to regret ever returning to the room, though he had to admit, seeing Russell Edington on his knees gasping for air amused him greatly. He peered over to Bill, who was fully immersed in the conversation and in quite the rattled state. Eric rolled his eyes. Bill always got too wrapped up in crap like this, it's why he fell so easily for the idea of Lilith. Eric could honestly care less whether this vampire was telling the truth or not. He just wanted to go and live his undead life, fuck all this religious bullshit.

"You're the one playing games." Klaus countered. "All of you. You made up a fake Goddess to explain your miserable existences and justify your actions. None of you know the truth. Your meddling with things you don't even understand." He plunged a hand into Russell Edginton's ancient chest, causing him to let out a strained gasp, eyes widened in disbelief. His fingers wrapped delicately around Russell's beating heart, Russell grabbing hold of Klaus's arm and clawing away at his sleeve, wheezing. "And now you're going to die." With a single squeeze the room was splattered with the blood of the former King of Missouri.

Klaus peeled the chunks off his face with an amused expression, eyes scanning the room of horrified Sanguinistas. Vampire deaths were always so _messy_. Everyone in the room tensed, unsure of what his next move would be. He let his eyes linger, soaking in their tenseness.

The best part of any kill was the confusion in his preys eyes. The realization when they finally understood they were going to die. Their eyes would widen in horror, disbelief. _Is this really happening? Is this a dream?_ A sharp pain would bring them back to reality. _Oh my god, I'm going to die. This is really going to happen._ And then the light leaves their eyes, their last thoughts filled only with utter chaos.

So he let them wonder, what would happen next? Who would be the next to die? He smirked to himself, already knowing the answer. His eyes rested on the fat redhead, and Rosalyn went like a water balloon. The others dispersed in a frenzy, all making for the door, but Klaus was faster. He barricaded the doors before anyone could blink. Eric moved only to grab Nora and pulled her to the wall, where they and Bill stood silently watching.

Instinct told Eric there was something about this vampire. That he was just making a statement—performing a show—and he would leave some of them alive to tell the tale. Bill and Nora followed Eric's lead and remained as still, trying to appear calm and indifferent to the massacre scene as they could. After Kibwe and Nigel were just a pile of meat and juice on the floor, Klaus stopped. He turned the the remaining vampires: Salome, Steve, Eric, Bill, and Nora, casually twirling a bloodstained stake in his hand. The room was in deafening silence, no one dared to even breath.

Klaus stepped forward, and Steve flinched. "Relax, mate. I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me reason to." He surveyed the reminder of The Authority. "You." He made eye contact with Eric, who made no effort to move. Klaus held the stake up to Eric, flipping it around so the blunt side faced the viking. "Take it."

Eric eyed the stake hesitantly, unsure of what this "original vampire's" game was. Take the stake? Surely he would plunge it into Eric's chest if he tried. But what was he to do? So he stepped forward and took the stake, making sure to remain as good a distance as he could from Klaus in the process, head bowed in open submission.

Klaus grinned. "I want you to stake me with it."

Eric doubled back. He couldn't believe what he just. Stake him? Stake Klaus? No, it had to be a trick. He would attempt to stake him and then Klaus would turn around and redirect the wooden splinter into his own heart. "Don't worry, it's not a trick," Klaus assured him, as if reading his mind. He held up his hands to show they would empty and placed him behind his back. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

Eric considered making a run for it, fuck Nora and Bill and everyone else. He had a strong survival instinct, he could feel guilty about it later. But Klaus had proven with his speed that would be pointless. _Oh, fuck it,_ Eric thought in exasperation and rammed the stick into Klaus's heart, preparing for the blow-back. But there was none. The stake was planted firmly in Klaus's chest, but nothing happened. Eric's undead heart would have jumped out at that moment if it could have.

"You missed his heart," Bill said, as it was the only logical solution.

"No, I hit his heart," Eric growled back, offended by the lack of faith in his aim. Still, it was disturbing. Part of him wished he _had_ missed the heart.

Klaus was basking in everyone's reactions, soaking in their perplexed confusion. Today was a great day to feed his sadism. He found such little opportunity as of late, now that vampires were known by the world. Committing murders was so much harder nowadays. Luckily no one gave two shits about vampire deaths.

He pulled out the stake and tossed it to the floor, proving it to be a worthless device on himself. "So, I'm invincible. I probably forgot to mention that earlier. Even _if_ you were strong enough to overpower me, which you_ aren't_, you still couldn't kill me. Just a little reminder in case any of you want to try anything..." He tugged at his bloodstained shirt. "I probably shouldn't have worn Armani today."

Eric had stopped breathing a long time ago in the presence of what he was witnessing. It was a dream he was in, some sort of surreal dream in response to Lilith's blood. That must be it. He's still high. He looked to Bill, who looked practically nauseous, his lip twitching slightly and eyes wide. Nora had tears in her eyes and shook uncontrollably. Steve was wide-eyed and stupefied. Then there was Salome... expression unreadable, as it always was.

"This cannot be," Salome finally spoke, voice weak and feeble. "No."

"Actually, _yes_, love." Klaus grinned, eyebrows raised.

"You can't be killed," Eric restated dumbly. He would normally come of with some witty retort or sarcastic remark... but this all was too much. He watched as the gaping hole in Klaus's chest healed, leaving nothing but his smooth ivory skin.

"No." Klaus smiled. "I can't. One of the perks of being an Original Vampire." He faced the rest of the group, adding, "Does anyone need anymore proof? Or are we good now? I'd really like to get on to business."

"Where have you been?" a voice trembled from behind.

"Shh, Nora," Eric hissed. She had better shut up, gaining Klaus's attention was the last thing anyone should do. If push came to shove there would be nothing Eric could do to protect her.

Nora ignored him and stepped forward boldly, eyes glossy. "No. I want to know. Where have you been? All this time, we've searched for our reason, our purpose, _our existence._ Then we finally find something to believe in and now you step out of the shadows and claim to be our God. _Where were you_?"

Klaus shrugged apathetically. "I don't really like to get involved in vampire politics, prefer to lay low. Keep to myself. Vampires are, for the most part, incredibly stupid and egotistical. Everyone thinks they're, what's the word? '_Hot shit'._ It's incredibly irritating."

"But you were our creator. Our father! And you just left us on our own. You let us believe in Lilith, in a false deity?" Nora was in full-blown breakdown mode now. Her whole belief system was crumbling before her eyes and she couldn't cope.

"Father? Eh, not the word I'd use." Klaus stepped forward, rubbing the stubble on his chin and shaking his head with displeasure. "I'm more like your Maker, the Ultimate Maker. But don't refer to me as a father. I don't think of you as my children."

Nora's heart shattered into thousands of little fragments in that moment and she whimpered as her head sagged. Eric wanted to take her and hold her close, to comfort her. But as heartbroken as she was at the words, Eric took relief in them. He never thought of the Ultimate Creator in any sort of sense. Not as God or Father or anything. It was almost satisfying to find that the Creator himself thought the same.

"If you're our God, then who is Lilith?" Bill asked, confusion filling him. "We drank of her blood and she appeared to us."

"Lilith does exist, but not in the sense of what you believe. She's a Goddess of Destruction, not the origin of vampires. She feeds off carnage and corruption, and vampires supply plenty of that. It's why she targets them for worship. They so_ easily_ fall into her schemes and supply her with the power and substance she craves. Her blood is filled with a sort of aphrodisiac that makes you crazy. It lets her into your head where she can consume any sense you once had and replace it with only chaos. I let you believe in her because I thought, 'What's the harm?' It took all the pressure off me. I can't even begin to describe how annoying the 'What is our purpose' questions get. But now it's become a hindrance. I was hoping you lot were smart enough to not let this worship cloud your judgment and take hold of your minds. I kept an eye on The Authority. Roman was a sensible vampire, and as long as he was in charge there was balance. But you wankers killed him and went on a rampage. And now you want to start a war? You're whole mission to take over the world is going to disturb my setup. And I can't have that."

"You care for humans?" Salome questioned.

"God, no. Can't stand them. If you think _vampires _are stupid..." He shook his head. "But they are necessary. There has to be a balance in the world, that is the one thing even vampires cannot control. If we were to rise and suppress the humans-which we could do, easily-we would be left with a world in turmoil. It wouldn't even be a world worth ruling. Plus the spirits would get angry, they have a major hard-on for balance and if you fuck with it they will fuck with you."

"Spirits?" Eric questioned.

"Oh perfect, you don't even know about the spirits. You lot really do have your heads up your asses. I suppose it's my fault for not offering you a little guidance, but I have had my hands full up until recently. Had a little sacrifice I had to perform."

Just then a phone went off, and Klaus pulled it out of his back pocket and answered, "Hello? ... Oh, good. I've got the place secured. ... Yes, I kept her alive. And a few others. ... Well if I killed_ everyone_ who would be left to run the place? And they say you're the smart one... Get here as soon as possible, the questions are coming and it's driving me crazy. You know how I feel about questions." He closed the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, looking up at his entourage. "Well, I suppose we should get back to business then. Salome, would you come here dear?"

Salome approached, mind seemingly thoughtless and swimming. "Look me in the eye," Klaus commanded, fixing her gaze. Her pupils dilated and her expression emptied. "I want to you transfer all direct access to the building to me. I want all the access codes changed to..." He linked forward and whispered something so hushed, not even their super hearing allowed them to eavesdrop. "...and then I want you to forget them. And I want the DNA protocol security system changed to run only on my blood." He bit his thumb and put a few drops in a vile he fetch from his pocket. Salome nodded and took the tube from him, wandering away with an empty expression.

"He _compelled_ her," Eric hissed to Bill.

"How could this be?" Bill swallowed, catching in his throat and squeezing his fits. He could feel the sweat in his palms make them clammy.

"So!" Klaus turned to the rest of them. "Let's see who we have left. You." He walked toward Steve Newlin and took his face between his hands. "I'd recognize that face anywhere. Ex-Fellowship of the Sun leader and current face of the American Vampire League!"

"Y-yes," Steve replied, a smile spreading across his face.

Eric snorted. Steve was so adaptable. He wasn't on anyone's side but the winner's, always ready to grab hold of the new regime's coattails. Eric wasn't sure it was a trait he detested or admired.

"You look like quite the dull creature. All you are is the face, you don't make any decisions do you? Who does?"

"Rosalyn," Steve replied, not minding the blatant insult to his intelligence.

"And who, pray tell, is Rosalyn?"

"The fat red-head you staked."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and look back at the sack of meat in the navy blue dress. "Well, whoops."

"Oh, don't worry about it. She was a raging bitch anyways." Steve looked to the rest of the Authority and the nodded their heads eagerly.

"Brilliant." Klaus slapped his cheek playfully. "You're going to keep doing what you're doing, Steve. I'll find a new mum for you later." Steve grinned with accomplishment as Klaus moved on to the next person. "Ah, dear. It seems we haven't been formally introduced. What are you exactly?"

Nora's lip quivered as she responded, "A chancellor."

"Hmm. Well, you may keep the position for now. But any trouble from you and..."

"I understand," she shot, eyes still stinging and expression miserable.

"Oh, don't be that way dear. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Here, let's start over." He held his hand up to her. She eyed it carefully, and then placed her hand in his. "My name is Klaus Mikaelson. It's a pleasure." He smiled as he shook her hand.

"Nora Gainesborough," she responded, head ducked and still unhappy.

Klaus moved to the next person. "And you are..."

"Bill Compton. King of Louisiana." Bill replied, voice unsteady.

"Ooh, a _King_." Klaus contemplates for a moment. "You're a sensible vampire, are you not?"

"I try to be."

"Can you testify to that?" Klaus turned to Eric.

"Bill is one of the most honorable vampires I have ever known, and certainly the one with the most sense." Bill gave a grateful look to Eric.

"Wonderful! You're promoted to chancellor. Congratulations. And that leaves..."

"Eric Northman. I'm a Sheriff of Area 5."

"Not a chancellor or king like the rest of this lot?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I've been staying here... as a guest."

"Interesting. Well, you're promoted as we—"

"Actually," Eric interrupted, remaining cautious, "I would prefer to just remain Sheriff. I'm no good at politics, I'll only fuck everything up."

"More than it already is?"

"If you could believe it."

"Haha!" Klaus grinned. "Alright. You don't have to be Chancellor, you can go back to being Sheriff of Area 5, if that is what you wish. But before that I want you to remain here, at least until everything is running smoothly again. I think you have more insight into politics than you believe."

Eric smiled in return, accepting the compliment, though not trusting it. He had been around far too long to fall for these extravagant words that were used to manipulate.

"Now I hear you're keeping a stash of naked humans about." Klaus glanced around the room. "Where would they be?"

"They're in the lower level..." Nora answered, trailing off as she watched him curiously.

Klaus picked himself up and headed towards the door. He paused, turning around slightly to ask, "Shall we?"

* * *

"It's rancid in here," Klaus commented as he strolled through the corridor, checking out the cells and scrunching his face in distaste. "Don't you ever bath them?" He was met with dead silence. He shook his head at them as if he were a father who came home to find his children covered in mud and coating his new carpet in dirt. "Unbelievable."

"Wait, that's..." Nora began as the Original reached for the cell door and grabbed hold of it, ripping it off it's hinges and tossing it effortlessly across the hall. "...silver."

"And?" Klaus prompted, eyebrows raised.

"Silver burns," Nora stated dumbly.

"Have you not gotten the 'Original' thing yet?" he wondered with amazement. Maybe they were still under the effects of the hallucinatory blood. Hopefully. He turned his attention to the group of cowering humans he stepped into the cell. His eyes raked over them for a moment before commanding, "Look at me." Twenty pairs of eyes met his. "You all went on vacation. You had a smashing time. That is all you remember." He glanced back to his entourage of vampires. "For the love of God, get them some clothing!"

Bill complied, disappearing to retrieve their clothes.

"You're releasing them?" Nora demanded.

"Well I'm not going to keep them. I don't do kinky."

"Don't knock it till you try it," Eric mumbled.

"Thousands of years on this Earth and sex is all you people think about? How unevolved."

"What can I say? I'm a caveman." Eric shrugged.

A man appeared, tall and toned with broad shoulders. He reminded Eric of a werewolf almost, but he didn't reek like one. "How's the perimeter doing?"

"All the security is dead." The burly man replied. "We've occupied their posts."

"Good."

Bill returned with two trash bags filled with clothes. He tossed it into the room, ordering, "Put it on."

They eagerly complied and scrambled to rip open the bags and cover themselves. "Make sure they make it out of here safely, and give them all cash to take the bus." Klaus told the man, who nodded in subservice.

"Let's head back up, Graham here will take care of the rest." Klaus pat him on the shoulder as he walked past back to the elevator. "Come along."

* * *

Back in the common room Klaus had made himself at home, seated comfortably on one of the couches and legs stretched out and crossed on the coffee table.

"Blood?" Steve daringly offered a bottle of True Blood to Klaus, who scrunched his nose in disgust and responded, "Get that crap away from me."

"But I thought you were against killing humans..."

"Against rounding them up and slaughtering them like cattle. But _not_ against killing. Besides, you can drink from a human without killing them."

"Right," Steve looked pitilessly at the bottle of fake blood and placed it down.

"You know, life was so much better before the fucking Authority decided to 'come out of the coffin'. We could feed as much as we wanted on humans and no one ever knew or cared. Now it's a whole ordeal just to get a fucking snack. I should have come to deal with you then, but there were some things I had to take care of. You all caught me at a really bad time."

Nora raised an inquiring eyebrow, but Klaus brushed her off. "Roman was a moron for thinking it was a god idea to reveal ourselves to the humans. But he was the smartest out of you lot."

Salome entered the room, eyes more coherent and clear now. "So you've finished our little system rewrite, I see?"

"And you have released the humans? What are we supposed to eat?" She spat, a little more hostile now that she wasn't as high as a kite.

"I don't know, why not some _True Blood_?" He used his foot to shove the bottle on the table across to Salome. She crossed her arms and pouted, refusing to touch the manufactured blood. The Original chuckled at her hostility like she was a child throwing a tantrum.

"So can you tell us about yourself?" Steve asked hopefully, eyes wide and glistening like a puppy. "How old are you?"

Eric sat forward, actually curious for the response. "Take the oldest vampire in this room and double that age. That's how old I am." Klaus responded ambiguously.

Steve's face fell a little at the lack of response or attention he was receiving, but refused to cave. "Well, were you ever, you know..."

"...Human?" Klaus finished, gaze locked on Steve's eyes. Steve felt a little shiver rush down his spine at the intense stare. "Yes."

There was a thump as Salome walked into the coffee table ungracefully, the sudden realization making her a little tipsy. "Oh, don't be so shocked love. You were human once also. It's not some sort of secret." He paid close attention to his nails as he picked away at them, bored out of his mind.

"The how did you become a vampire?" Salome asked, picking herself back up and staring sharply at the Original.

Klaus gave a slight chuckle as he placed his index over his mouth. "Now's not the time for that love."

She sat next to Nora and interlocked arms, both women extremely displeased with their newfound Creator.

"Well I have to say, you are just astonishing!" Steve blurted out, unable to contain his joy.

"Aren't you a peach?" Klaus replied bemused.

Eric stifled a snort. Unlike the women in the room, he was actually enjoying himself. The Original obviously enjoyed fucking with people, which was quite a show to watch. And if things kept going as they were, he would find himself back in Shreveport in no time. Bill's expression was tense and anxious, but that was the way it usually was, so he must be back to normal too.

"Niklaus,"A deep voice came from the hall. Everyone's heads shot up in unison.

There was a man standing in the doorway, dressed eloquently in a dapper suit, arms folded neatly behind his back as he stood erect and composed.

"Elijah!" Klaus jumped up and ran forward to wrap an arm around the man's shoulder in an intimate gesture and grin in delight. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course," Elijah gave a strained smile. His eyes scanned Klaus, taking note of the blood-stained shirt, ripped to reveal his chest, and the trail of vampire juice leading down his pants and soaked into his boots. "You're a mess."

"Didn't bring a spare set of clothing." Klaus shrugged, and then added, "Did you bring her?"

"I did."

"Good. Where is my witch?"

_Witch?_ Eric never had good experiences with witches. Last one he pissed off cursed him. Things were just turning out so _perfect_ lately, weren't they? God fucking dammit.

"I'm not _your_ witch," a voice snapped. It came from a young woman with smooth chocolate skin and an annoyed expression. "I didn't come here for _you. _There are bigger things at stake here than our feud."

"Always the self-sacrificing white knight, aren't you love?"

"Don't call me that."

"Tell me, do _they_ appreciate what you did as much as I do?"

"They're grateful to be alive. Even if it means _you_ are."

"Oh, don't act like you hate me. I think you like me just a tiny bit. Come on, you have to admit, we've made a _great_ team lately."

"Don't make me regret coming, Klaus." Her tongue burned as she spoke his name.

Eric could feel the tension between the two thickening the air. _This witch must be important if she gets to talk to Klaus like that, _he noted to himself._ Maybe they're fucking._ She obviously detested him as much as the rest of them did._ It must be angry sex._

Eric could see Nora's expression irritated and pouting. She must have had the same thoughts as Eric did. Women, huh? They make no sense. Nora acted as though she despised the Original, and yet she was jealous when other women surrounded him. There was no pleasing her.

"Nevermind that, boring discussion. I see _she's_ not with you?"

"No. She's taking care of Elena."

"Oh, right. That matter." He shook his head in distaste. "I had almost forgotten about it, then you have to go remind me and make me ill again. Really though, can't those god-forsaken brothers be trusted to take care of anything? There are two of them to take care of Elena, but _she_ still needs to stay behind? They're so useless."

"She's not interested Klaus," the witch warned, expression sharp.

"I know, it's why it's so fun."

"Klaus, please." Elijah had been standing quietly to the side of the room for sometime now, but finally interrupted the conversation.

"He's right, enough of the foreplay lo—_Bonnie_… this is Eric Northman. He's what's known as a… what is it, a sheriff? Haha."

"Yes," Eric said, smiling as pleasantly as he could manage. It was getting _exhausting_ pretending to give a crap about any of this. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." He took hold of Bonnie's hand and planted a gentle kiss out of courtesy.

Klaus continued to introduce the rest of the vampires in the room as if Bonnie _cared_ who any of them were. The witch recoiled her hand, face twisting in distaste as she wiped the back of her hand against her shirt.

"Bonnie is one of the most powerful witches you'll meet. Isn't she a charmer?"

"Absolutely delightful."

"All vampires are the same." She rolled her eyes. "So where is the demon?"

"She is not a demon, she's a God." Salome corrected.

"Still ever faithful to your false deity? Adorable." Klaus gave her a pitied expression.

"Lilith is not a God. She's a powerful demon. And she's toxic. I can tell she's already clouded your mind and taken hold of your judgement. Do you even _know_ what you're saying anymore?" Bonnie gave Salome a look as though she were just some pathetic excuse for a vampire. A tiny, insignificant being. _No._ Salome had been around for over 2 millennia. She was not _tiny_, she would _not _be looked down upon. Especially by this mere _child_ whose existence hardly left an impact on the world. No, she would kill this witch. Not now, but soon. When the time was right she would rip the beating heart from her thing, fragile chest, and watch as the light drained from her penetrating eyes, and then she would take her time enjoying every last drop of blood from her. Every sweet drop.

Klaus broke Salome's thoughts as he spoke, "Lilith is roaming around the halls, really stuffing up the place. She's using a vile of her blood to take hold in this plane. Bill, you know where it is, don't you?"

"I do." Bill stepped forward. With everyone distracted by the new guests he was finally able to regain his composure. He still couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't have to. He just had to make it through this. Eric wasn't the only survivor.

"Take me there." Bonnie commanded, and Bill nodded and led her away.

"Is it alright to leave your witch alone with him?" Eric inquired.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She's got some nasty tricks up her sleeve to take care of vampires. I'm more concerned about him."

"And who is _she_ now? Why is she here, to destroy Lilith? What gives you the right?" Salome demanded.

"_I_ give me the right." Klaus's expression darkening as he turned his head in her direction. "Don't act so entitled dear. It's really not a nice quality to have."

"Niklaus, you don't have to be so harsh on them. This is probably a lot for them to process, they need time to adjust," Elijah scolded. He pushed past Klaus and approached Salome, taking her hand in his own. The Guardian could feel a current run through her hand as their skin came in contact, and her heart froze. Though this man held her hand comfortingly, she had never felt more exposed and in danger than she did in that instant. He gave her a warm smile and she felt her blood stop flowing.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson, it's a honor to meet you."

"Mikaelson?" Nora shot out. "As in Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Exactly like Klaus Mikaelson. We're brothers," Elijah spoke with a tone of surprise, and looked back and forth between the expressions of the Vampire Authority and Klaus, who grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"What stories have you been telling them Niklaus? You're not the only Original around here." Elijah sighed, releasing Nora's hand and straightening his cufflinks.

"Excuse me?"

The vampires gaped at him. Eric felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. If shit hadn't gotten real before, then...

**_End chapter._**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update. You guys probably thought I stopped writing it. I _have_ been working on it this whole time, little by little. But I started University a few weeks ago and have been very, very busy. D: Also, when I started writing this I was just trying to get an idea out, of Klaus being a bamf and shaking the Sanguinistas to the core. I never thought anyone would read the story, because no one _ever _reads crossovers, so I never considered having an actual plot for it. But you guys really surprised me with your interest and enthusiasm for the idea, which really humbled me, so I sat done and had a long conversation with my beta reader and sister, Haku2009, about where the hell this story was going. I actually have an outline now and a structure for the fic, so hopefully things will flow together.

Note: No, this is not a Klaus/Bonnie story! I don't ship that couple. I always enjoyed their relationship. Though Bonnie hates Klaus more than anything, she's always being forced to assist him. Most of this story is going to be from Eric's perspective, and we all know his head is filled with two things: himself and sex. Of course he's going to think everyone is getting it on, he can't help it. (And yes! There was a reference to you-know-who! Don't worry, I have plans for her appearing in the story later on. My shipper heart can't help it. But I'm not going to force them together. If they do end up a thing it will be gradual. I have to feel right about it or I can't write it.)

**Thank you TheElegantFaerie, Hennesey, RockinAllTheWay, S.E. Carrigan, justine, and you two anons for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously, for the sake of this story The Originals are older than 1,000.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Eric lay on his bed, looking up at the _fascinating_ pattern on the ceiling. He felt like he was floating in lukewarm water with nothing but an empty abyss above him. So much had been revealed in the last few hours tthat none of it seemed to matter anymore. What was the point of it all, anyways? He laughed at himself, realizing how much like Bill he sounded in that moment. He was pathetic.

_Earlier..._

"Brother?" Salome laughed. This was all becoming so _fucking __hysterical_. One surprise after another. She wondered how many cards Klaus had left up his sleeve. "Just perfect! Now there's two of you!"

"Four, if you want to be accurate." Klaus corrected.

"There are _more_ of you? What do you have, a fucking Original army?" Salome gasped in anger.

"No darling, just the four of us." _Used to be five,_ he added in his head.

"And when were you planning on telling us?"

"Now." Klaus scratched his chin. "Though I never had to tell you if I didn't want to."

"So which one of you was first? Who was the Original?" The Guardian cried, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

"All of us," Elijah explained. "We were turned at the same time. As a family."

"So someone turned you?" Salome eyes widened. "Then you truly _are not_ the creators! Who turned you?"

"Don't be fooled, darling. We are the first vampires. A witch turned us. Think of it as a curse."

A curse. Eric's eyes widened. _ A curse. _A curse implies is can be broken. He outstretched his fingers and brought them back in a tight fist. Is that all they were? A bunch of humans stuck with a curse that lasted for eternity?_  
_

"Before you get your panties in a twist, _no_, there is no cure. You'll be vampires forever. The only one who could possibly free us from the curse was the witch who cast it in the first place, and she has long since passed." He smiled to himself at that last part. "For good this time."

...

A knock on the door brought him back to reality, and he turned his head to the door. "Whoever it is, go away. I'm in no mood for smalltalk."

The door opened to reveal Nora, and he quickly sat up. "Nora, what is it?"

Her expression was forlorn as she dragged her feet across the room and sat on the bed next to Eric, wiping her nose as she sniffed. "I hate this." Eric looked at her quizzically. "I hate this Creator, I hate this truth. How could our basis for existence come from such a heartless and empty soul?"

"It actually fits perfectly." Nora shot him a look, and Eric explained, "He is the embodiment of everything vampires are as a race. Cold, devoid, unforgiving. Monstrous. It makes sense we came from such a place." His eyes softened as Nora hiccuped. "Don't be sad, Nora. Embrace it. What does it matter where we came from or what our purpose is? What matters is we are _here, now_. We exist, so let's just live."

"But what about the other Originals? Maybe they're better, maybe they're..."

"Nora," Eric cut her off, "have you not been listening to a word I just said? It doesn't fucking matter!"

"It does to me!" Nora cried.

"Why?"

"I want to know why I exist!"

"You exist because of Godric! Have you forgotten? He is the only father you need-the only creator that matters!"

"How could you be thinking about _Godric_ at a time like this? Who fucking cares about Godric! There are such bigger things now!"

Eric stood, rattling Nora as the bed shifted beneath her. His expression was filled with rage. "Don't you see? The very existence of this 'Ultimate Creator' just _proves_ that there _aren't _bigger things out there. This is it Nora! This is fucking it! All we amount to is some abstinent British fashionista and his band of brothers! Nothing else!"

Tears fell down Nora's cheeks, mixing with her mascara and leaving black residue behind. She stood and gave Eric the fiercest look she had ever given anyone before she slapped him across the face with all her might. "_Fuck you_." She shoved passed him and slammed the door behind her.

Just as Eric had sat back down on the bed, the door opened and Bill entered. "I heard your argument."

"Are you here to slap me too?" Eric asked whimsically as he leaned back on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"No." Bill gave a sad smile. Eric rolled his eyes. _Shit,_ Bill was there to have a heart-to-heart with him. He really wasn't in the mood for any more bonding.

"I thought you were helping the witch with her little exorcism?"

Bill shook his head. "I just led her to the room. She said she needed time to prepare the spell and contact the spirits, and I don't think she likes vampires very much so I figured it was better if I just left."

"Good call. I here she has some nasty tricks up her sleeve. Don't want her to curse you to lose your balls." Eric laughed to himself. Wow, that was a bad joke. He must be really exhausted. "Oh, right. You completely missed it because you left earlier, but remember that yuppie called Elijah who brought the witch here? Well apparently he's Klaus's brother. There are _four_ Original vampires. Every vampire in existence descends from one of the four."

"_Four?_ Jesus Christ..."

"Careful, he could be a vampire too."

Bill shook his hand and held his forehead, looking around slightly bewildered. "Could you ever even imagine," he asked, looking up, "That this was it?"

"Not exactly how I thought things would turn out."

"How did I never hear of them before now?"

Eric shrugged. "They're good at laying low. I hadn't heard of them either, and I've been around a good two plus millennia longer than you."

"They're kind of amusing though."

Eric cracked a smile. "As amusing as any ancient vampire could be." There was silence for a moment, and Eric added, "You're not going to stay here as Chancellor, are you?"

"I don't know if I have a choice."

"There's always a choice. Don't you want to return to Bon Temp and see Sookie?"

"Sookie said she..."

Eric scoffed. "Sookie says a _lot_ of things. She's as changeable as the seasons. But if you're not interested anymore, I'll just take her more myself."

Bill glared at him, and Eric smiled as he was reminded of the way Bill used to look at him.

* * *

_It is pitch black, but Eric can see as clear as day. The air is thick with the delicious aroma of blood. The Viking crouches over his victim, sucking whatever remnants of sweet juice was left from his blood-crusted neck. Godric is crouched over his own body, bleeding the arm dry. His head shoots up._

_Eric is startled as Godric stands, quicker than lightning. Eric's baby vampire eyes can't keep up. "Godric?" he asks warily, wiping blood form his mouth with the back of his palm._

_"Do not fear, my child. Stay here." He vanishes._

_Eric remains crouched for a moment and shifts his gaze back down to his meal. It is a middle-aged man, dirty and fat with oil coating his hair and blood matted in his beard. Suddenly Eric's appetite is gone. He stands and follows the scent of Godric into the woods. He remains a good distance away; if he were to get too close Godric would know. Godric's hearing and sense of smell were far more acute then Eric's. He spots a shape at the edge of the woods a couple miles off. If it weren't for his enhanced vision Eric wouldn't have known where Godric went. But still, his eyes strain to see what is taking place._

_At first Godric is standing there amongst the trees. And then a dark figure appears Behind him. Eric's heart jumps; he fears Godric shall be killed. But his maker's sillhouette turns to the figure and extends an arm. They remain that way for a time, Godric's arm resting on the figure's shoulder. Words are spoken, certainly. Eric hears whispers but he can't tell if they're his maker's or the crickets. And then as Eric blinks, both shapes are gone. _

_"Eavesdropping is not polite," Godric says from behind, voice so close Eric can feel his breath on his nape._

_Eric turns. "Forgive me, Godric. Who was that man?"_

_"An old friend." Godric gives a solemn smile. "He is no one to worry about. He's an ally."_

_And then he catches it-a faint odor coming off Godric. It's ancient and sweet._

Eric shot up, scent still invading his nostrils. His head was swarming with the memory, or was it a dream? Eric hadn't remembered something like that happening in a past. And then his heart quickened as he caught the scent again. He shot out of bed and into the hallway, spinning around as he tried to catch the scent again. But it was gone.

Could he have imagined it? He was probably still dreaming. He ran his hands over his face and groaned.

"Problem, mate?"

He turned to see Klaus standing there, arms crossed and a tiny smirk on his face. "No." It was not quite dawn yet. Eric could still smell the sun, but it was weakened. The air around him felt only lukewarm. "I just needed to stretch my legs."

Klaus eyed him and tapped his fingers to his elbow before turning to leave.

"Did you know a vampire named Godric?" Eric called, and Klaus paused and cocked his head slightly.

"Godric? I don't recall anyone by that name."

Eric paused and studied the ancient vampire for a moment. He could have sworn he smiled. "Why?"

The Viking shook his head. "No reason, just curious. Thanks," Eric muttered as he went to return to his room.

"Niklaus!" A call rang through the halls. It was high-pitched, British, and full of rage.

Klaus's expression darkened as he stepped forward and hissed, "Rebeka, what are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave me behind?" A blonde woman was crying. "Are you still angry at me? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Rebekah, stop your weeping. It's unsightly. This is not the place to be discussing..." He looked sharply back at Eric.

"Everyone hates me there. They all want me dead and curse me, and you just take Elijah and up and leave?"

"There is serious business going on here, I didn't have time for your immaturity. And yes, Rebekah, I _am _still angry. Last time I saw you I told you you were nothing to me. Did that not register? Do I need to stake you for you to get it?"

"Stake me then! I can't live like this anymore Nik." She hunched over and wept some more.

Did she really want to be staked? Eric eyed them both curiously. What had Klaus done to this girl? She seemed madly infatuated with him.

Klaus sighed and yanked Rebeka from the floor by her arm.

He turned to Eric and gave an annoyed smile. "Eric, I'd like to introduce you to my baby sister, Rebekah."

"Sister?" Eric raised his eyebrows. Now that he said it, it all clicked. The blonde hair, the accent. The rosy lips.

Rebeka pulled her arm from Klaus's grip and wiped away her tears hastily, straightening her posture and sniffling. "I didn't realize there was someone else here," she said cooly, as if she hadn't just had a bawling session on the ground.

"Of course you didn't, you're a hysterical mess," Klaus grumbled angrily. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I told her," Elijah said from the end of the hallway.

Rebekah ran over to him and grabbed him in a tight embrace. "_Of course _you did," Klaus seethed. "You always spoiled her."

"And you were unnecessarily cruel," Elijah threw back. "Rebekah loves you. Everything she did, she did out of love for you."

"Which is why I told you before, _brother—_love is a vampire's greatest weakness. She ruined _everything _because of her _feelings_." Klaus spat in disgust, shooting his sister a look Eric was grateful he wasn't on the receiving end of.

"Rebeka made a mistake, it's true," Elijah admitted, "but family forgives regardless."

"Family," Klaus chuckled under his breath. "Of course. Fine, Rebeka, _I forgive you_." Despite what he said, Klaus's tone was chilling and sarcastic, his face unreadable. "But you'll have to make amends. Don't fuck anything up while your here. And for gods sake, don't _fuck anyone_."

Rebekah's face flushed with anger but she nodded. Elijah squeezed her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "Please tell me Kol isn't here as well," Klaus grumbled as he ran a free hand through his hair. Rebekah shook her said. "Good." He turned back to Eric. "I'd tell you to go back to sleep, but it's already dark." He placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, eyes dilating. "Tell no one of what you heard tonight."

"Yes," Eric said complacently. He blinked a few times and realized what just happened. He was compelled. Shit.

"Good. Well mate, I suppose we should go see how my witch is handling things."

* * *

In the Blood Room, lit candles were scattered throughout. The witch stood before the alter, hands spread in front of the vial, mumbling some incantation.

"Bonnie, how's it going?" Klaus called cheerfully. Eric rolled his eyes, he was so changeable. His mood already seemed better.

"Not good. It looks like the magic I'm going to have to use is a little stronger. And I'm already on the outs with the spirits. I need another witch."

"So you're telling me you _can't _do it?" Klaus's face dropped, eyes suddenly piercing again.

"_I can_, just not alone," she shot back, equally aggravated. "If you remember, it's _your _fault I can't access that magic anymore. I need a witch who can."

"That's such a pain, can't you use dark magic?"

"_Dark magic _to expel a _demon_?" Bonnie laughed. "You're more clever than that Klaus. That type of magic is what manifests demons in the first place. I. Need. A. Witch." She gritted her teeth in frustration.

Klaus smiled and held his hands up in surrender. "Of course, my dear. And you shall have one. Or two, or ten. However many your heart desires."

"Just one," she replied, relaxing. "But a powerful one."

"At your service," Klaus bowed and snapped his fingers. One of his burly what-you-call-thems was at his side instantly. "Call up Marigold for me, won't you?"

"Right away, sir." He nodded and vanished once more.

"She should be here within a day. So why don't you relax for a bit? Are you hungry?" He clasped his hands and smiled generously at the witch, who rolled her eyes and strutted past him, completely disregarding his offer. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To make a call. Oh, do you want to monitor that as well?"

Klaus shrugged and she left. "If you don't mind me saying, everyone seems to hate you," Eric commented, slightly bemused.

Klaus chuckled. "It's true, I'm not very popular. But trust me when I say, the people who like me simply cannot get enough."

Eric was feeling a little bolder now that he had presumably gained the Original's favor. "I have someone I'm worried about. My prodigy. I left her back in Bon Temp when I came here."

Klaus stopped laughing and looked back at Eric, expression ambiguous. "You're asking for permission to leave."

"Only for a short while. I'll come back. It's only Shreveport, a two hour drive away."

"Sounds marvelous! I'll go with you."

Eric stopped and gave Klaus a a curious look. "But I thought you had matters to attend to here..." he trailed off, unsure as to what the Original's game was.

"I do, I do. But nothing urgent. We're waiting on a second witch to arrive and my brother is here now. I could use a good road trip. Plus, I've heard some interesting things about Bon Temp."

"I said Shreveport."

"Sure you did. But we both know what you meant."

* * *

The phone screen illuminated the dark of the room as the call ended. "Care? How is she?" a gorgeous olive-skinned brunette asked from the threshold of the room.

"She's not having fun, but she'll live. The demon is stronger than she thought, it's holding on real tight to our world. It doesn't want to be sent away." a blonde responded, rubbing her phone on her cell in circular motions.

"So she'll need more time?"

"Yes. Oh, they're waiting for a second witch. You know, Bonnie's still on the outs with the spirits." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's not your fault. It's Klaus's."

"She did it to save Tyler, so it kind of is."

"That makes no sense." The brunette climbed on the bed and draped her arms around her friend's shoulders, squeezing affectionately. "Stop trying to shoulder the blame for something you couldn't stop. You're starting to sound like me."

The blonde furrowed her brows and laughed. "My god, you're right." She shuddered in a mock disgust. "Ew."

"Care, please!" The brunette slapped her arm affectionately and sat down next to her. "Why didn't you go? It's obvious your worried about Bonnie. I am too; I feel awful sending her alone, so far away, to deal with demons and a Vampire Authority."

"I can't just leave you here alone with Beavis and Butthead. Not while you're so early in transition."

"I can take care of myself. I've suffered through worse than this. I'll make it by."

"But Elena_—_"

"Is that the real reason you don't want to go? Because you're concerned for me? Or is there something your not telling me?"

Caroline's eyes shot away and rested back on her phone. She squeezed it. "No, there's nothing..."

"Is it because of what happened with Klaus?"

"I just can't look at him Elena. I can't stand to be around him." Caroline shook her head, brow furrowed. "You know, _he saw me without my shirt on_." She whispered, looking back at the door to make sure no one was around. "I offered him hybrid sex, Elena. _Hot _hybrid sex." She groaned and let her face fall into her hands.

"Hey, it was meant for Tyler. He knows that."

"I made out with him."

Elena made a face but laughed. "You did,"

"God, stop laughing Elena! It's not funny," she groaned some more and fell back on the bed, Elena still chuckling all the while.

"If anything happened to Bonnie I could never forgive myself," Elena said, tone serious again. "And I know you couldn't too. I would go myself, but I'm so unstable at the moment... I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone. I can't go anywhere until I had full control of my cravings. But Bonnie is out there alone. Elijah swore to me he'd protect her, but we can't leave her there with only an Original to depend on. She needs a friend."

Caroline sighed. "You're right. I'm being stupid and girly. Bonnie's more important than my little hybrid issues." Elena patted Caroline's shoulders in support. "But if anything happens, _anything at all_, you call me. I don't know how much we can rely on Stefan and Damon at the moment. They took this whole vampire thing harder than you did."

"Hey, they've been good. For the most part. It's Matt I'm worried about."

"You tell Damon he touches a hair on Matt's head and I'll kill him."

"And I'll help you." Elena nodded in agreement.

**_End Chapter._**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait between updates. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose. Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner. Thanks for sticking it out with me.


End file.
